


LightSpeed Love: Origins of Heroes

by EssentialParanoia



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssentialParanoia/pseuds/EssentialParanoia
Summary: Before they were the reckless team Junsei Itazura, Itsuki Roiyaru and friends were just that: reckless students. Set a year and a half before the current events of LightSpeed Love, Itsuki and his class enter Mubo Geijustu High School in hopes of finding closure for their hopes and dreams. However, before they can come close to that, they'll have to be trained by their teacher, the ever bizarre Mizuki Yosuko.
Kudos: 1





	1. What a Cocky Bastard! 「Part 1」

Chapter 1: What a Cocky Bastard! 「Part 1」

"Man, what a day.", says a blue-haired boy walking off a school campus with a raven-haired male. He bites into a lemon as the pair of boys wander around the middle class area of Tokyo, Japan. Before the two laid bare a population with plenty to offer: business and job fares, lackadaisical yet well-meaning fun, satisfaction and more. However, what made this seemingly normal walk into a bizarre one was the crowd of animal-like creatures, civilians with odd abilities as well as the average human in this day and age. "Whattaya you think about it, Riku?", he asks squeezing past a animal-like couple in front of him. 

"What, your relentless talking or are you referring to our further graduation into adolescence, Itsuki?", Riku Yamazaki dryly replies to the boy's question, ducking below someone with branches for ears. How about you, Suzuki?", he says facing a autumn-haired boy to his left. 

Kaito Suzuki simply smiles at his question. "I think both are pretty cool, but I'd like less of the first one a lot more than the other."

Itsuki Roiyaru smirks at their responses, "You're both such stoic assholes." He turns to Riku with his elastic grin, wrapping his free hand around his neck. "Well, we're free until the spring. What's the plan from here?" 

Riku shakes his head with a heavy sigh. "Idiot. We still have two weeks of school left. And you do know we have to graduate high school in order to be truly 'free', don't you?" 

"And you of all people should learn to relax and take a joke, right samurai?" 

"Well, isn't that what I have you for?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" 

As Kaito snorts at the duo's banter, it had seemed another individual among the afternoon bustle was attracted to it as well. "Can't take a joke, Roiyaru?", a lone voice calls outs to them. All three boys peek up from their tiny feud to find a girl with feline features approaching the duo within the large crowd before them. 

"Oh heya, Megami senpai.", a smiling Kaito replies waving at the cat girl in front of them. 

"What's up, Cinnamon Roll.", Yurushima waves back with her long tail, a cheesy grin gracing her features.

The curly-haired boy quirks an eyebrow upon seeing the slender figure. "Yurushima?", he gently asks in a slightly bewildered tone. "What're you doin' here?" 

"Yes, aren't you supposed to be in America by now?", Yamazaki adds on to his classmate's question. 

"I told you guys that was my friend, Kazuki! Not me, you forgetful bastards.", Yurushima replies with a soft pout. "And didn't I tell you two to call me Yuri from now on?" 

"Sorry, Kitten. Two years fly by quick, ya know.", Roiyaru says rubbing the back of his neck, nervous sweat dripping off his cheeks.

"Ugh, don't remind me.", the human feline groans at the sweaty male. Unbeknownst to her, Megami was stepping straight into the traffic the duo were desperately trying to avoid. 

"M-Megami senpai!" Suzuki calls out in an attempt to help her out, stuck with fear in his heart to move in the moment. 

Yuri, finally getting her head out of the clouds, nearly falls in headfirst before Roiyaru grabs the choker around her neck, pulling the cat girl back towards them. "Oh shit.", Megami mutters under her breath, a small shiver running down her spine. Regaining her balance, Yuri turns to face Itsuki. "Um, thanks for the save."

"It's fine, Yuri. Just be careful.", he replies with a cheeky grin. 

Yurushima glances at him, watching as a tiny glimmer shined in his eyes while the trio strolled into a small café. "Roiyaru."

"Eh?" The oblivious male peeks over to Yurushima, a little worried by her lack of sarcasm being heard. "What's up? Don't tell me I got you all shook up from that save now, Yuri.", Roiyaru snorts as they make their way over to a table in the back. 

"Not in the slightest, you prick."

"America sure has extended the vulgar vocabulary of yours, hasn't it?"

"I'll be right back you guys. I'm gonna go use the bathroom real quick.", says a nervous Kaito as he hands his bag over to Itsuki. "You mind watching this for me while I'm gone?"

The boy grins at the naive kid, "Of course I will, dumbass. Now hurry up before we up and leave your ass."

Taking both heed and a nervous chuckle at his command, Kaito passes the back tables as he enters through the pale white door before him. The seats radiated a bright scarlet to that Megami's irises, shining it's lush glow upon the reflecting yellow walls around them. Static bulbs flicker above them in the already dimly lit area, a few napkins lazily covering spilled soda on one of the tables beside them. 

"A wonderful sight as usual.", Riku sighs with a smile upon seating himself in the corner opposite Itsuki and Yuri. "What do you two think?" 

"I think you of all people should be lucky to even sit here.", retorts a grinning Yuri, her tail happily swishing behind her. 

"Don't start this again, you two.", Roiyaru playfully groans at the duo's interaction. He was then met with an equally kittenish Megami smirking at him. 

"Says the jokester himself. How ironic." 

"It's hypocritical, actually." 

"I said 'jokester', not 'bookworm'.", the female kitten replies lightly punching his right arm. She takes a look around the cafe before starting her next sentence. "Now that I think about it", she starts up, "why did you bring us here again?" 

The young man gives her a small shrug. "Honestly, I don't know."

The trio glance at each other quizzically, Yamazaki and Megami more perplexed than anything. "What?" 

"Nothin', you two.", the blue-haired male says smiling at them. "Just felt a bit...". Roiyaru's words began to trail off as his eyes darted over to a pair of boys sitting in the section behind the table they themselves avoided. 

The duo looked to be about their age, maybe older going off appearances alone. One of them, the older looking one, possessed odd curly hair with a small scar above his left eye, while the other boy had wild, bold yellow tufts that defied reality. However, none of that mattered too much to Itsuki, he himself focusing on the group of students surrounding them. Judging by their uniforms, they seemed to be first years in high school. Before anyone said a word, the more than attentive male child already caught on to the situation in front of him, and their commentary only cemented his thoughts further. 

"Hey, kid.", a burly tan-haired teenager grumbles. "Move it." Neither of them respond to the demand, prompting the boy to slam his hands down onto the granite table. "Hey!" He roars at the duo. "Answer me, damnit!" 

One of them jolts at the vibrations, removing his headphones before he spoke. "Sorry, my dude.", the blond begins to say in a gentle voice. "I didn't hear ya. Mind telling me what you said again?" 

"The name's Hakujō Kando, dumbass. And I was just gettin' ready to give your asses the boot." 

The boy quirks his brows at his reply. "Wait, what?" 

"What he's sayin'", begins one Kihaku Kurushimu, "is you're in our spot." Her eyes light up as she starts to smirk at him. "Now scram, ya damn brats." 

Despite now personally hearing their words, both boys hesitate to stand up and leave their booth. 

"Didn't you hear 'em?", another voice joins, cutting through the tense air only to chuckle as they added an even more mischievous aura to the conversation. It turned out to be another teenager approaching them, only this time donning violet hair opposed to the blue-haired female and male brunet. He then held out his hand to them, black smoke billowing in his right palm, a terrifying smile plastered on the boy's face. "Or do I need to refine those words for ya?" 

"No."

"That's more like it—"

"We won't leave this area.", scolds the redheaded male standing his ground, heavily glaring at the new teen in the clique before him. 

Smirking back, the boy violently grabs him by his shirt, obviously not cheerful about the situation at hand. "Who the hell do you think you're talkin' to, you shitty brat?" His maroon eyes pierce through the young man's blue ones, reflecting the sneering male's grin. "I didn't ask for a rebuttal from a nobody like you, did I now? For a third year, you sure have some guts. Not bad." The boy then raises his fist, a clear indication of his following actions. "But it looks like I still gotta teach you who's top dog around these parts!" 

Striking what seemed to be his jaw, the student shares an unexpected expression of confusion as he sees a blue-haired boy in place instead. 

Yurushima sighs with a chuckle watching the scene from her seat. "There he goes again huh, Yamazaki?", she says in a frisky manner.

"It's only expected of him." Letting a heavy groan exit his mouth, the raven wraps a couple of bandages around his forearms. "For someone so calm, he sure gets a kick out of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. Can't say I blame him in this case though."

"The hell?", he quietly murmurs to himself, "Get out of my way, kid. This is between me and these brats." 

"That's where you screwed up. Once you started harassing these two, I just knew someone had to step in and help them." Twisting his flesh against the bare knuckles of the older student, a furious glow sparks in Roiyaru's irises upon speaking. "That's why I'm here! I won't let you lay one hand on them, ya got that?!" 

Kōsoku Ai: Genten No Heroes/LightSpeed Love: Origins of Heroes/原点 の ヒーロー

"That's why I'm here!" Itsuki angrily proclaims to the purple-haired student. "I won't let you lay one hand on them, ya got that?!" 

Although taken aback by his sudden appearance, the older male lets up his defense only by a small margin. "Well, would ya look at that? These third years are braver than I expected."

"Outta the way, Shitto!" 

'Huh? Kando, what're you...?!'

"I'll take care of small fry here all by myself!" Rushing towards the them, Itsuki and Shitto simultaneously dodge Hakujō's touch as his right hand lands on the seat where the young duo sat. Instantly, the red cushion starts ripping apart into a rugged and disgusting black material while the two third years start to scramble out of the area. 

"What hell are you doing, you idiot?!" Shitto shouts at him. "There was no need to make a scene!"

Stepping out to check out where all the chaos was coming from, a petite waitress widens her eyes at the sight before her. "P-Please stop that, gentlemen—"

"Shut up. Or do you want that to happen to you?", Kando retorts grinning at the waitress in front of him. 

The third year duo looked on in fear at the tan-haired boy, the blond more than frightened at this point. "Wh-What kinda power is that?!" He exclaims with horror in his voice. 

Hakujō turns to him, an uncomfortable smirk spreading on his face. "Heh heh, you coulda found out if you woulda stayed still." Clenching his fist, the teenager releases his grip once again touching the table they were previously at. "Since you asked, though, I guess it's only right to let you in on my little secret, right? Listen, whatever I touch changes into the negative version of itself. Like this table here, it was once 'positive' and clean, but since I put my paws on it, now it's all 'negative' and rusted.", he explains displaying a sadistic smile. "I just want you to imagine what that can do to a human."

Hakujō Kando - Power: Negative 

Anything he touches turns into the 'negative' version of itself. Can be unpredictable and extremely dangerous when used on living organisms. 

"You're such a hothead, Kujo.", their female companion groans to herself. "But I guess we can get this over with if we—" Her movements were halted by a purplish whiplike object, soon revealed to be Yuri's tail. "A human cat?", she says in her monotone voice. 

"Ten times better than your black and white friend over there.", the cat-girl responds with a sly smirk. "So, how about you just give it up already okay?"

"Such a troublesome creature. If that's how you want it, then so be it.", says the agitated female walking over to Megami, her yellow irises changing to a cruel and terrifying violet color. "I'll be more than welcomed to make you know your place." Before Kurushimu could proceed any further though, her actions were cut short by a hand grabbing a hold of the girl's shoulder. 'Another disturbance in the force?', Kihaku inquires to herself, turning around to see a hooded figure behind her. 

"I think it's best you stop harassin' that girl right there.", the figure speaks, scarlet orbs glowing in the dark circle enveloping her head. "Otherwise, things can start gettin' really ugly."

Kihaku starts to smirk at them. "Oh? And what's going to happen if I don't?", she begins to ask, unintentionally receiving her answer in the form of a spiky-haired teenager under the hood. 

"If you don't understand, then I'll just have to pound it into that thick skull of yours." 

End of What A Cocky Bastard, Part 1


	2. What a Cocky Bastard 「Part 2」

Chapter 2: What a Cocky Bastard! 「Part 2 」

"You...what is your name?", Kihaku asks the spiky-haired figure in front of her. 

"My name?", she rebuttals back in a confused manner. "Why the hell does any of that matter right now?"

"Hm. I guess you're right, but I just feel that formalities should be expected any and everywhere. That includes unfortunate occurrences such as these.", the latter responds placing her right hand on her clavicle. "So, are you going to tell me or just keep standing there like a lost puppy?", Kurushimu teases to a few snickers in the cafe. 

The rest of the fearful customers turn to the now blushing figure for a response. "If it'll shut you up, then I might as well tell you before I kick your ass.", the girl replies with a smirk. "The name's Shiozaki. Yocchan Shiozaki to be exact. And the first thing I'm gonna do is wipe that smug look off your face!" 

Kihaku gives her opponent a small chuckle as Yurushima watches them from behind. "Is that so? Very well then.", she starts to say as she focuses onto the hotheaded girl, her cold gaze coming back into full view. "I, Kihaku Kurushimu, will show you just who you're messing with, Yocchan Shiozaki!" 

'Something's not right about this girl.', Megami thinks to herself, a weary look growing on her face. 'This girl's too calm towards this hothead. I may be wrong, but judging by her quick temper, she's got something planned up her sleeve.' 

Yocchan quickly gets into a fighting stance, more than ready to engage in hand-to-hand combat with the older girl. "Stop with all the theatrics and come at me head on!" Shouts the eager teenager, winding back her right arm whilst forming a fist. 

'That's it, you little brat. Just come a bit closer and I can put an end to your little charade.' Unfortunately for her, the door squeak from the men's restroom had briefly caught Kurushimu off guard, distracting her just enough for Yocchan to strike the momentarily oblivious girl clean in the face. And strike she did, the sheer power of her punch sending Kihaku flying into an unsuspecting   
Kaito. Plowing the young teen and herself into the wall behind them, the older female touches her left cheek as it still stings from the impact. "How...How in the world were you able to...do something like that...?"

"By using pure strength, you clutz.", Shiozaki says gripping her right hand. "Unlike you and your posse, I know when and where to use my ability."

'This brat. She's already embarrassed me in full, overpowering me while I was talking a big game. And now she's gonna make me feel weaker by talking down to me?! Me, an esteemed member of the Kurushimu household?!' "Just who do you think you are, Shiozaki?", Kihaku speaks once more, this time in a gravely tone. 

"Who do you think I am, huh? What are you, a character from an anime?"

"How dare you disrespect the Kurushimu family name?!" Kurushimu yells as her eyes glow, finally infuriated with the younger girl's actions. With incredible speed she grabs Yocchan's left arm, giving a forceful thrust with her right foot to her cheek. She then switches to her fists, delivering a plethora of blows to the junior high student. 

'W-What the hell?! She wasn't just talkin' a big game when she said she was gonna show me something, huh!' Amidst narrowly dodging the few attacks she could, Yocchan catches a glimpse of another figure beside Kihaku. "You bitch!" She shouts before bumping into the blue-haired boy who started it all. "Hey, watch it—!!"

Itsuki, already busy dealing with a surprisingly playful Shitto, barely dodges a swing from the purple-haired male before turning back to the raven. "Who the hell do you think you're talkin' to, huh?!"

In an uniquely timed reaction, Shiozaki and Roiyaru unintentionally switch their opponents in an attempt to evade them. 

"Damn it, now I lost track of him?!" The confused male shouts until he realizes his new sparring partner. "Why me?"

"You dare interfere with me, brat?!" Kurushimu angrily says, the figure next to her revealed to be apart of her ability as it began to attack the bewildered boy. "You'll regret getting in my angel's way!"

Kihaku Kurushimu - Power: Cruel Angel's Torment 

She can use her "angel", a copy of her persona, to deliver crushing blows to any opponent within a 5 feet vicinity. Along with this, she can use powerful attacks based purely on strength alone, her ability only adding to her power. 

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me!" Itsuki groans whilst avoiding Kurushimu and her copy. With quick succession the teen evades the blue-haired girl just enough to get a grip on his footing. 'Her movements are fast, I'll give her that. It's almost hard to counter them when you can't see them.', he thinks quietly, doing his best not to get hit by the two figures in front of him. 'I said almost though. If I can find an opening, then maybe I could—'

"Stop this right now!" A young woman interrupts the two brawlers, placing her hands on both of their breasts. "Don't you think this has gone too far?!"

Both of them pause at the sudden woman's interaction, a small blush appearing on Kihaku's face from her hand placement, each of them unsure on how to proceed further. 

The same went for Shiozaki and her purple-haired opponent as they'd come to a small standstill, the former's fist squishing his cheek as the latter was doing the same. "You heard the lady. Take your damn hands offa me, asshole.", Shiozaki reluctantly tells Shitto with gritted teeth. 

"And just who do you think you are tellin' me that, junior? How about you just stay in your place, yeah?"

"That uniform...don't tell me...", mumbles a weary Kaito from afar. "You guys attend Mubo Geijutsu, don't you?"

An unbearable silence entered the space as all eyes turn to the scrapes up teenager. Eventually though, Shitto breaks the glacier with his infectious grin. 

"You're a chic looking guy, aren't ya? Can't say you're wrong, but yeah, we're students at Geijutsu High.", he replies swatting away Yocchan's arm as he walks over to the scratched up Kaito. "How'd you know, huh kid? Got family and friends there, too?", the curly-haired first year asks in a calm tone, almost as if the previous scenes never took place before this moment.

Suzuki shakes his head at the inquiry. "Not really. Aside from Itsuki and Yamazaki-kun's siblings, I don't know many people there. Plus, I can spot the uniform colors from a mile away."

"Hold on a minute. You said Yamazaki and Itsuki, right?", the taller boy questions him once more, quirking a brow at the two names.

A heavy gulp travels down Suzuki's throat, struggling to get any set of words out of his mouth. "Ye...Y-Yeah, th-that's whatI just s-said."

Peeking past the autumn-haired boy, the upperclassman spots Riku glaring right back at him with Megami doing the same. "Yamazaki...", he begins to quietly speak to himself before turning to one of the blue-coated students behind him. "...and Itsuki. Tell me, you wouldn't happen to be related to Rei and Ikōru Roiyaru, would you?" 

Uneasy beads of sweat start to form on Itsuki's head at the sudden inquiry, his body shaking being enough of an answer for Shitto. 

"And you.", he says turning back to Riku, "You must be related to Mikoto Yamazaki, am I right?"

The stoic raven nods, "No need in denying information you already possess, nameless senpai." 

"Nameless? Nah, I'm far from nameless, buddy." Shitto slowly stands back up, stretching his muscles and orange school uniform whilst fluffing his wild purple hair. "The name's Shitto Chikaku, but you two can just call me Shi-chan for now." 

'What's up with this guy?', Roiyaru ponders in his head. 'First we're fighting and now he suddenly knows who we are?! This feels like bad fiction to me for some odd reason.' 

"You two are probably wondering why I'm bringing up seemingly unnecessary info right now, huh?", Chikaku asks placing both of his hands behind his neck in a nonchalant manner. 

"You'd be correct in your assumption, Chi senpai.", Riku dryly replies, "But might I ask what's with your sudden change in posture and composition?" 

Chikaku smiles before taking a seat at the booth where Yamazaki stood. "Good question. Believe it or not, I actually know your sister pretty well. We used to be best friends before you guys moved and all. Same goes for you, Roiyaru. Ikōru is a pretty tough guy, but a softie at heart." Kicking his feet across to the other seat, the purple-coated male continues much to everyone's confusion. "Anyway, as much as I'd like to go all out, I'll just keep it civil from here on out. Besides, I don't wanna embarrass a bunch of third years today."

"Like I'd ever let you do that!" Yocchan retorts slamming her fists together. 

"Pffft, yeah right. Listen, hothead, you guys got guts and I like that; it's a rare thing to see these days.", Shitto tells the young spitfire, "But guts ain't gonna get you far in this world. Right now, all of you lack something vital, and it's a real shame."

Roiyaru, Shiozaki, Yamazaki, Suzuki, Megami and the others pause their movements and glance quizzically at the relaxed male. 'Lack something...important?' 

"You two.", he says pointing over to the silent third years, "What're your names?" 

Both boys look at each other until they ultimately combine an unsatisfactory heavy sigh. 

"I guess telling you our names won't be bad.", starts the taller male of the duo. "I'm Haruto Yoshida, and he's Kerry Shinobiōto. We're childhood friends, if that's what you wanted to know."

"Why don't you just give him our whole life story while you're at it?", Kerry groans in an ironically joking manner.

"I don't see an issue with that."

"I now know who I won't rob a bank with."

"So, you've got time to joke but you won't help your own friend when you're in trouble? Yare yare daze."

"Hey, don't pick on the kid, you jerk.", Yocchan intervenes into their conversation. "If you assholes weren't bullyin' 'em in the first place, we wouldn't even be havin' this conversation!" 

"And what would've been if you had stepped in earlier, right?", Chikaku retorts sitting back up from his lazed position. "Just now Yamazaki and cat girl over there could've helped along with Chic Nerd over there. Yet the only person who actually did a damn thing was the blue-haired kid, right?" Adjusting his orange school jacket, Chikaku simply produces a heavy sigh. "Even so, it's just like I said earlier. You're all lacking something that makes you strong." 

"And by that you mean?"

"Oh, I'll tell you just what I mean. Courage and strength.", he says looking at Haruto and Kerry. "Humbleness, bravery and quick-thinking. Being able and ready to support and defend each other. Confidence in one's own abilities.", the upperclassman goes on pointing at Yocchan, Riku, Yurushima and a timid Kaito. "And most importantly, honesty, humility and quickness. Combine those things and you'll get unity. But right now, without 'em, you're just as weak as the average human."

An intolerable wave of sadness dawns over the third year individuals, unable to comeback with anything at all. 

"What, you thought you were doing the right thing just watching those two get harassed til the last minute? Ha! That's pretty messed up for wannabe heroes." 

"Given how our society works, even crooked vigilantes would've shown more resolve than you frauds.", comments Kihaku with an uninterested reaction. 

"I saw that application earlier, kid.", Kando remarks to the trembling Shinobiōto. "You were tryin' to get into that fancy school near Shizuoka, right? Well, forget it. Even if with an ability like yours, you'll only be holding everyone back with that cowardice of yours!"

"I'll do you one better. You know that hot chick that's teaching at Geijutsu?" 

"Mi...Mizuki Yosuko.", utters a unmotivated Kaito from afar. 

Shitto smiles, "Yeah, Yosuko. I hear she's one of the best around. Well, I don't give a damn about all of that. Soon enough, I'll be the one to even top her!" Grinning delightfully at the prospect, the curly-haired boy seals the deal with his final statement. "Just give it up already, kiddos. You're in a hopeless situation you had no chance of winning.", he tells them standing proudly on the table. "You're not fit to be heroes." 

End of Chapter 2, What a Cocky Bastard, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! I've been busy writing this, Demon Slayer and Unexpected Romance. Forgive me for putting the first chapter into parts as well, seeing as how my first chapters always tend to be inspired by the length of manga (55 pages or more). But for this story and some of my other ones, I'll be taking the JoJo's route, breaking these into parts so you all can enjoy them that way. Speaking of, I hope you keen-eyed viewers spot a few references in these two chapters alone. (Trust me, there's plenty within theme, the characters abilities and more! Have fun!) Nonetheless, I hope you all have a great day, stay safe and go beyond!

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the short first chapter! Recently, I've been swamped by LightSpeed Love, and while that's both a good and bad thing, I realized I've got some story beats all out of whack. So for the time being, I'm going to be focusing on this story and my My Hero Academia fanfics for now until we reach the point of the second book, First Dance. (Don't worry, though. It's not gonna be too long, thankfully!) However, I do hope you enjoy this book as much as you do my other stories! Sorry for the wait, and have a great day!


End file.
